


Just Two Kids

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Spoilers in this summary!I really wanted more of Solomon/Dr. Roman, so here is something based on him not being erased from the Throne of Heroes and subsequently being summoned as a servant after Chaldea. Also, I liked the headcanon that bonding to your Servant could be done by having sex with them.





	Just Two Kids

**Author's Note:**

> My intention was to write this man as Dr. Roman, in mind, but with some added confidence because he's Solomon, in body.

Solomon tapped his black-painted fingernails on your bedroom furniture as he waited.  
  
 _Tap, tap, tap_ across your wooden desk. He wondered what you did here every day.  
  
 _Tap, tap, tap_ across a shelf on your tall bookcase. He wanted to crack open a book and read it.  
  
His steps led him to the closed doors of your closet and he stopped there. Looking at your clothes was too intimate and you might not appreciate that.  
  
Because he was a guest here. A guest here in this decade, actually. And you did not invite him, which made him wonder if he would be dismissed at any time. No, your parents had summoned him as a Caster servant for you.  
  
Solomon sighed and sat on your bed, before arranging his red, black, and white robes under his butt to avoid wrinkles. Maybe you would let him wear something more modern if you let him stay. Your voice rang distantly through the house as you argued with your parents.  
  
"Where are they?!" you suddenly screamed.  
  
That was anxiety-inducing. He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck beneath his long, white hair. Bringing his hand down, his hair got tangled between his fingers. He pulled them out, itching to put all of it up in a ponytail. Or a bigger braid or something.  
  
You threw open the door then slammed it shut behind you, angrily sighing.  
  
"Master!" he greeted you, standing up.  
  
You walked past his innocent smile and began to pace at the foot of the bed.  
  
"T-they hid my suppressants!" you exclaimed, throwing your hands up in the air. "Ugh."  
  
He frowned, confused.  
  
"What do you mean? Also, maybe you should sit...?" He gestured to the bed.  
  
"I guess," you replied, sitting.  
  
Solomon sat next to you. He nervously turned one of his ten gold rings around over and over.  
  
"So I'm an omega," you blurted, apparently needing to get the situation off your chest. Your servant seemed nice enough to talk. "And my parents hid my suppressants. Because...they want me to have sex with you."  
  
He began to sweat. "What?"  
  
"Well...they said it would bond us since I wasn't raised as a mage because of the omega thing and..."  
  
You continued to ramble as his ring picked up speed around his finger. The sweat didn't stop coming. You explained that your parents were terrified that another mage/Servant team would track you down and kill you without protection. Which was a solid concern, he agreed inwardly. And your parents were banking on Solomon being an alpha, as most Servants were.  
  
You stood up near the end of your spiel.  
  
"You must have had sex right? As king? I heard you had a big harem. Just do it. Let's get this over with!"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
The man Solomon was when was first alive seemed like a lifetime ago since he worked for Chaldea. Which it was. It was even weird being called Solomon, not Dr. Romani Archaman.  
  
"Ummm," he repeated, inwardly sifting through his knowledge for another way to bond Master to Servant. He visibly deflated when he found nothing and you appeared to panic. "B-but we can't do that yet! You're not even in heat!" he hurried to add.  
  
"I will be," you said in a decisive tone.  
  
Solomon suddenly stood. "Can't you take refuge with the church? Wouldn't you be safe there?"  
  
"No, my parents say they don't trust them. They're convinced I'm as good as dead if I leave this house without you."  
  
"I see," he replied, sitting back down.  
  
A thought popped into his head then; that he wished he'd never been born an alpha. Then maybe he wouldn't have had to be king against his wishes and...that's when he usually dismissed that thought. He never would have worked at Chaldea and met everyone. That time was something he would never give up.  
  
"Okay," you said, "but you can do this right? And be gentle...?"  
  
You looked like you were drowning and hoping he would throw you a lifesaver with what he said next.  
  
"Yes!" he blurted. He patted the bed. "Sit, please. Try to calm down."  
  
You did. He made an attempt to talk you through it but there wasn't much to say. Things were decided for the both of you.  
  
You didn't truly feel your heat coming on until Solomon started glancing down towards your pelvis area. He nibbled his bottom lip, smelling it on you.  
  
"It's time," you stated.  
  
"You make it sound like you're about to give birth," he tried to laugh.  
  
Your eyes flew wide.  
  
He rapidly waved his hands in front of him. "No, no! Servants are sterile!"  
  
"Oh. Good." He would not be getting you pregnant.  
  
"Not ready to have kids yet, then...?"  
  
"Umm, no?"  
  
Lust was taking over his mind, along with the intense desire to put pups in your belly. Even though he wasn't technically able to. His judgement momentarily clouded, he reached for you with two open hands.  
  
 _Come sit on my lap_ , was what he wanted to say but he lost confidence at the last second. Scratching the back of his neck and sweating some more.  
  
"...Solomon?"  
  
The layers of his clothing were weighing down his erection. His head pounded in time with his cock. He forgot his nervousness, fisted his hand in your shirt, and pulled you in for a kiss.  
  
"I want to...my knot...you," he breathed when you broke for air.  
  
"Yes. _Please._ "  
  
You chased his lips for more and grabbed at his sleeves, looking for guidance. Solomon chose to guide you back onto the bed instead of having you on his lap.  
  
"Leave this to me, okay?" he said, kissing your forehead.  
  
He gathered his hair in one hand and threw it back over his shoulder.  
  
"I want you, Solomon," you said, tugging on his clothing.  
  
"That's the heat talking," he joked, "but that's okay."  
  
He gently pried your fingers off his clothes to undo the front of them and let them slide down to pool at his knees. Though practiced at taking that outfit off, it still took too long for his throbbing cock. He could smell your slick soaking through your panties and nibbled his lip again just _imagining_ what your pussy looked like. He left his gold jewellery and tattoos adorning his pale brown body.  
  
Your heat must have loosened your tongue because you purred, "Beautiful," eyes roaming all over him. He blushed. They stopped at his dark brown cock, standing up from a puff of white hair. You reached for it immediately.  
  
"Not yet," he said apologetically, taking your hand away.  
  
You whined and he shook his head with a smile. You were pouting and cute. He could have kissed that cute face but you looked like you were about to turn the tables on him for slowing down.  
  
"Your clothes, first," he said, pulling on your bottoms.  
  
He helped you take off your clothes, to which you said, "Thanks," awkwardly. Solomon's pale gold eyes were wide at how wet you really were when he pulled your panties from your pussy. His lips parted, tongue poking out. He could have started drooling.  
  
"Solomon?" you begged, hot with embarrassment and also because of your heat.  
  
"Right, right!"  
  
There was your leaking slit, empty and aching. Keeping one hand on your thigh, he pushed a finger inside you. More whining, as you bucked against the finger. Only getting a taste and needing more. The ring rubbed your entrance in just the right way and your mouth relaxed open with a moan. That face had him kissing you, hard.  
  
You broke the kiss just to demand, "More."  
  
He gladly gave you another finger. And a third slipped in easily. You were already so open to him. His cock throbbed hard in response so he pulled his fingers free to crowd you into lying back. He covered your body with his, lining up his cock, and slipping it inside you, his knees edging your thighs open.  
  
Solomon groaned loudly at finally being sheathed inside.  
  
" _Fuck,_ Solomon," you gasped, one big step closer to getting the knot you craved.  
  
"Feels good?" he asked, his eyes searching your face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Please let me know if it hurts. I'll stop."  
  
Solomon's hair fell around you in curly locks, framing his concerned expression.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
He locked lips with you after hearing that and began rocking his hips against yours. You puffed into his mouth but he refused to stop kissing you, demanding entrance. He sped up, causing you to moan so he finally left your mouth to keep his forehead pressed to yours. You both closed your eyes and lost yourselves in the act.  
  
You opened your eyes when you heard his soft moans. Then he groaned, lips stretching wide in an O-shape. His hips stopped.  
  
You frowned in concern. "Um?"  
  
Solomon explained with an embarrassed smile that his knot had already expanded. To which you tested in response, wiggling your hips back and forth. Your walls tugged on his knot, causing him to hiss in pain. His seed dribbled from around his length and tickled its way towards the bed. He thought he saw disappointment in your face so he distracted you by having you rub your clit.  
  
You weren't disappointed at all. His knot rubbed pleasurably inside whenever one of you moved. He had been a gentleman the whole way, keeping your comfort in mind. You didn't expect your orgasm to hit as hard as it did, with Solomon crying out in pain as your walls clenched around his spent cock.  
  
"Solomon?!" you asked in panic.  
  
"It hurts. B-but that's okay!" he was quick to add.  
  
There was some pleasure with the pain but that was an extra detail he felt best left out. Most alphas can go multiple rounds but now was not the time. Pregnancy had never been the goal. He held your hips, keeping where you were joined still, as he lay next to you on the bed. To let you both rest.  
  
He sighed.  
  
The silence left space for your mind to wonder, _What now?_ Maybe that could be decided later. With a yawn, you closed your eyes to relax with the pleasant drowsiness. Your Servant was silent or so you thought.  
  
 _Did you enjoy yourself?_  
  
You were startled, hearing Solomon's voice but dreamily and not through your ears.  
  
 _We are bonded now. I can speak to you in secret. Telepathically._  
  
You opened your eyes to find him smiling, pleased with himself. It was cute. He brushed all his curls back from his face and snuggled closer into the pillow. Still smiling at you. He reached over and stroked your cheek with the back of his hand. Your Servant couldn't believe he got a Master as lovely as you. He was foolishly falling for you and you weren't far behind. 


End file.
